User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Eggsecutioner Carrol
Eggsecutioner Carrol Skill 'Bianco's Carrot Basket (Large boost to HC and BC drop rate & reduction in BB gauge required for BB) 'Burst Easter Surprise (11 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all enemies & large boost to Atk, Def and Rec for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Brave Burst '''Eggsterminator (14 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all enemies, great boost to Atk, Def and Rec for all allies & adds Water, Earth and Light elements to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 28 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Bonnie is one of the units from the Easter Madness series. She has a very '''eggciting personality and she has a pet bunny named Bianco. When it comes to Easter, I eggspected many things to come from it, including bunnies and rabbits. Need I eggsplain more? Watch out as Carrol is going to eggsterminate her foes with her pike. If you thought Elza's Eggstermination was good, wait until you see Eggsecutioner Carrol. She's an eggcellent unit to use. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 More Leader Skills to compare to our lovely units from the past! Carrol's Leader Skill boosts HC and BC drop rate by 20% and reduces BC cost by 10%. Nice. You essentially do not need a healer with this Leader Skill as units can rely on the HC drop rate to easily heal themselves. Let's compare this Leader Skill with my favorite unit... Zelnite! Zelnite's Leader Skill boosts HC and BC drop rate by 18%. Obviously speaking, Carrol's Leader Skill is superior over Zelnite's. True, Carrol is missing the drop rate boost for Zel, Karma, and items, but those aren't game-changing factors as those only apply to farming. Additionally, Carrol is able to make use of the 10% reduction in BC cost. Speaking of Zelnite, his BB and SBB will provide an even bigger effect under Carrol's Leader Skill thanks to the reduction BC cost. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Not bad. A 260% damage modifier with a stat boosts? Sure! This BB comes with a 60% boost to all stats, except HP. Unfortunately, these buffs aren't the best in the game and they are not high either. In fact, this boost is actually one of the worst in the game. Why does this matter? It's because these buffs do not stack with other stat buffs provided by BB/SBB. Using this buff will overwrite the previous Atk, Def, Rec buffs. At least this BB never deals weak damage. Why? It's because it is a multi-element attack, including Water, Earth, and Light elements. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 A 450% damage modifier with more stat buffs? Sure! Like her BB, Carrol's SBB boosts all stats, except HP, but by 70% this time. It's a nice improvement, but still not good enough. These buffs also do not stack with other stat buffs provided by BB/SBB. One very useful buff is the multi-elemental buff. This adds Water, Earth, and Light elements to attacks. This is wonderful as your units will never deal weak damage. This is also useful in Frontier Hunter as this will cause a significant increase in points thanks to the elemental weakness hits. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Carrol has a 14 BC Drop Check on her normal attack. This is quite small compared to other units and below average. You can fix this by using units with high Drop Checks. Bonnie's BB and SBB are pretty strong and especially with the fact that these never deal weak damage, KO-ing enemies shouldn't be much of a problem, especially with the stat buffs. Stats Score: 8/10 Despite players' disappointment over the Easter units, Carrol's stats are actually pretty good. Her HP and Def stats are quite high, but her Atk is just lacking a bit below average. With Carrol's high HP and Def stats, she is able to survive quite well even in the harder missions that are released up to today. In terms of typing, my type preference for Carrol is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Carrol's real use lies in Frontier Hunter. Her elemental buffs grant the player to effectively score more points thanks to the Weak Element Attacks bonus. Carrol also combos very well with Bonnie as Bonnie provides the other elemental buffs that Carrol lacks. If you are lacking Shida, Carrol serves as one of the best substitutes to use in Frontier Hunter. Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 I've got a few egg jokes for you all... *What's an egg's least favorite day? Fry-day. *Why is the chef so mean? Because she beats the eggs. *What's a chicken's favorite web browser? Internet Eggsplorer. Alrighty... I'll stop with the egg jokes. Do you enjoy Easter? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Carrol! Did you eggspect this Unit Spotlight to come? Are you eggcited for me to release Aurelia's Unit Spotlight next? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Lethal Cannon Bonnie *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Thief God Zelnite Category:Blog posts